Accidental Confession
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha and Sakura with Ino have been pestering the blonde all week if he loved the Uchiha. At his wits end he blurts out his confession, only to realize that Sasuke was listening around the corner. Now he is avoiding him RnR


**Story**: Accidental Confession 

**Chapter**: An Outburst by An Annoyed Naruto.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own it.

**A/N:** YAOI! Warning Inuyasha fans this is Sasuke/Naruto. I wanted to see if I could actually write a story about Naruto and if this is bad my bad. I'm not very familiar with Naruto that much since i started taking an interest though I kinda know about the whole betraying of the village thing. But I wanted to try a one-shot with this couple. So if it is terrible no flames I'll just delete this story okay?

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha has returned to Konoha and Sakura with Ino have been pestering the blonde all week if he loved the Uchiha. At his wits end he blurts out his confession, only to realize that Sasuke was listening around the corner. Now he is avoiding him at all costs. What would end up of these two? One-shot SasxNaru Can't express Sasuke very well. Or Naruto

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto was pissed, not just pissed. Downright frustrated. Right now he dashed down Konoha's streets, avoiding to hit the towns people in his rush. Sure he was in a hurry, but he didn't want to be rude which was strange since he was one hyperactive, loud ninja who was a ball of energy that didn't really think hard on a situation. Especially since the blonde haired kitsune didn't want them to spill their groceries or anything, also if possible a baby a mother cradled gently in her arms. Wouldn't that be terrible, to drop a child that young. Though the situation was that Naruto was trying to flee from some people, and of course it wasn't strangers that were stalking him. Well sort of stalking him all week. It was actually some friends he knew, to be precise Ino and Sakura. Reason why? The man had no clue or maybe he did since they were pestering him with the same question all week, 24/7. A question having to do with a raven haired Uchiha boy who had just returned into the Leaf Village a few weeks ago. Sure it was startling and out of the blue. But the traitor came through the gates, bloody and cuts adorning his cheeks proclaiming his accomplishments of defeating two enemies of Konoha. Two S-ranked criminals. His long hated brother and his disgusting, snake of a teacher Orochimaru. For proof of his victory he had brought his sensei's head and the headband of his brother's which was the symbol of the leaf village with a slice through the metal.

Naruto was startled when half of the village accepted him with open arms especially Sakura though Ino was rough around the edges. She soon accepted him along with others and continued her flirtatious ways with him as Sakura became one infuriated with her all over again. Competing for his love though surprisingly they stayed close as friends. Strange I know and yes they still used their own pet names of each other as Ino-pig and Forehead which some people found quite amusing. Though with this going on Naruto was outraged at the village's behavior, how could half of them accept him already? He was allies with two deep criminals of them, one who killed off the Uchiha clan and the other to plan to destroy this beloved village. Well maybe he wasn't allies with his brother, but still face the facts. Someday when he became Hokage, Sasuke would get the punishment he truly deserves of betraying his friends, village, his team , and especially him, Naruto. You could not know how hard he trained to try and haul that Sasuke back here ever since that meeting 2 years ago. Naruto considered Sasuke brain washed. How right he was with that bastard Orochimaru wanting the body of Sasuke's as his own. Sick and disgusting, Naruto wanted to spit on that grubby snake's face, but I guess he would have the chance now since the man did bring the snake's disembodied head. Though Naruto still wanted to punch that teme with such force filled with all the emotional stress he went through for those two years. How the whiskered scarred man seemed to hate that man. Especially since he was accepted without a second thought.

Naruto still was treated harshly and been mistreated, he even sometimes questioned himself if he really did want to become Hokage though he thrown away that option. He wanted to protect all his friends and sort of family members that inhabited in this village even the ones who made him feel weak and useless. Now let us get back on topic after that introduction. Though I must mention Naruto's satisfactory when some village members questioned the traitor's trust. Now proceeding to the kitsune's current problem those hyper girls, Ino and Sakura I must mention again, have been annoying him for a bit now and the question they keep asking him day in and day out was...if he was in love with Sasuke Uchiha? He denied it every time, but it was hard when the mention of the man's name made the blonde's heart come to a flutter, those raven locks he would like to run his hand through. Even those obsidian eyes were so mysterious and sex-, what was he doing? The kitsune was starting to sound like a lovestruck girl and the most disturbing thing that could happen if he actually became a fan memeber of the 'We love Sasuke' club. He shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by fan girls and sometimes fan boys. Yes, the Uchiha was pretty popular again and his looks were once again admired. What a drama king. Naruto sighed at the thought of Sasuke being attacked by rabid fan girls once again, but he deserved some type of punishment even being surrounded by girls that annouce their undying love to him. Though the dobe must admit, he seemed to get steamed or can you say the big green monster called jealously nips at him as his stomach churns when those whores start clinging to him. Besides he didn't even know the emotion he felt for the Uchiha was love, but he most painstakingly agreed.

Especially when the man approaches his heart speeds up, beginning to sweat on his palms, and Naruto becoming quite flustered. Though he reminded himself a long time ago he would never be accepted this way if they found out he was gay or maybe bisexual.

Though what could he do? Konoha hated him and he was sure so did Sasuke. That other thought made his heart crack a bit and he clutched at the front of his shirt. Grabbing it and feeling the fabrics texture he tried to control his raging emotions as he slowed his run to a slow stride around the town. Slipping around a corner to make sure to make the girls lose his trail, he sighed in relief, but cursed under his breath when he actually came down to a dead end. Curse his not think ahead of a mind.

"Well, well we finally caught you Naruto!" The blonde flinched when he heard the sound or voice of the sugary tone of his female team member, Sakura. Her grin seemed to hold a tint of mischief which made Naruto a bit nervous at the victory look in her green emerald eyes. Until he felt the stinging sensation on his forehead from her fist. How did it hurt when he was stronger than her? Sakura's punches to the head hurt like bloody murder itself. Super inhuman strength this girl possessed, her arms were like broomsticks!

"Ow...Sakura-chan what do you want?" he asked as he rubbed at the bruise that formed. Naruto didn't want to be rude to his team mate, but following him everywhere was starting to take a toll on his nerves. A pissed off Naruto wasn't fun. His loud, obnoxious mouth though only some thought this, but Sakura did not want to start a fight with. She just wanted to ask one innocent question. By the way where was Ino? Speak of the devil, blonde locks and blue azure eyes appeared behind Sakura's figure. Until they both knew it she was leaning against Sakura's side, placing an arm on the pink headed girl's shoulder as she stared skeptically at Naruto, trying to figure something out.

"Hey, Naruto so have you stopped running away for us to ask one more time? I thought you would expect this place to have a dead end, really dumb Naruto. Nice." Naruto growled under his breath he didn't need to be reminded that he should have noticed this, but didn't they know he sometimes was lost in his own world.

"Shut up Ino-pig," whispered Sakura, "I can handle this." Naruto was getting pissed. Fast.

"What do you guys want?! Stop asking dumb questions...just leave me alone!" He shouted at them to try to get it through their heads. Though you could never speak much sense to those girls, very stubborn indeed. Sakura sighed impatiently at Naruto's own stubborn attitude and smiled a bit. He would have admit if he still liked her, he would probably like this attention from her. Though the past crush on her was very petty.

"Naruto stop being so stubborn, just answer our question and we'll let you go geez. You don't have to get prissy," said Sakura putting her hands on her hips as another frustrated sigh escaped form her lips. Ino nodded her head.

"Yeah just give us the answer and we'll leave you alone. No need to get so worked up. So..." She looked at Sakura and vise versa. They closed in on him and he started to sweat from the close contact as they cornered him with questions. Naruto was shrinking while Ino and Sakura kept repeating the same question over again. Over and over again.

"Do you like Sasuke," their voices chanted. Their words penetrated his skull at the question he feared most though he was too bubbled on anger that he didn't notice the one he admired approaching them. Frustration started to grow in his chest as his cheeks turned red as he blurted like the oblivious person he is.

"Yes! I admit I love Sasuke-teme! You happy! Now leave me alone." Sakura and Ino smirked triumphantly shaking each other's hands in a job well done. The girls waited as the puzzle began to be set and according to plan they heard a shocked though mostly bitter voice coming from behind. Naruto's eyes widened when he met eye contact of the one with his affections. Dark ebony locks, obsidian eyes, a stony expression, a frown adorning kissable lips, and you could guess who it was by the cold tone of the man's voice.

"Hn...Dobe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke ran a hand through is raven locks and sighed exasperatedly as he kept staring at the piece of paper with mild interest. He had found a note taped to his door on the way back home from the Hokage's office. Something about how she would give him one more chance, but if he failed and made the slightest betrayal he was out of Konoha. Never to return. He snorted, Tsunade tried to sound threatening though he didn't really give a damn. The brooding man still even pondered why he even returned to this place. The fan girls were getting on his nerves, the Hokage was on his case 24/7, and he truly did miss the mark on his neck. He felt invincible with it, now he felt weak as Sakura. Sasuke though noticed some glares he received as he passed by the stalls from the villagers though he didn't care for that either Sasuke didn't like them so why must he care what they think? No much at all. Though Sasuke a bit astonished to find a new teammate named what again? Sai that's right. They say Sai reminded them of Sasuke though he could not tell the similarities sure maybe they kept to themselves, but that's all.

Sakura? She hasn't changed a bit, still obsessed with him that annoyed him to oblivion. She should stop flirting and spend more time training, she was still weak as ever. He gave no damn if he sounded mean it was the truth. The raven had to admit she grown taller and may some more attractive, but Sasuke didn't really see her as a crush. My, he gagged at the thought of them to be together. (Sorry SasxSak fans Gomen)

Now the last of his team mates was the loudest mouth in Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki. For some reason a feeling he did not know churned in his gut when he remembered the kitsune boy. Sasuke cursed himself, he was an Uchiha and superior Uchihas were ice cold. No feeling in sight, but how come could this blonde boy make him feel various of emotions, it annoyed him. Naruto was even more annoying then Sakura which is saying something by his standards. Always invading his thoughts in the darkness of the night to stay there until dawn. Always when looking into the sky to see the blue azure eyes of his best friend/rival. He hit a wall by him and bled a bit though he didn't care, gritting his teeth at his patheticness he looked at the note again. Scanning the pink cursive.

Sasuke,

It's me, Sakura. I know I know you don't want to usually talk to me. Though I have something interesting to tell you. Something to do with the one you like. Don't ask, I have known you for awhile and can see it in your eyes so meet me in the market.

Sakura

Sasuke sighed, has he become so obvious that his mask was slipping and his true faces were showing. Has he let his guard down too long that Sakura was already understanding and deciphering him? This was trouble indeed, but for some reason when it involved with the dobe. He coudn't refuse. Humorous though he felt that the blonde boy was avoiding him when he finally returned to this cruddy village. Shouldn't he be happy that Sasuke actually returned to this place, did't he want that? Whatever. Sasuke though must admit he did feel such emptiness after killing his brother. The raven could still hear his brother when before he finally thrashed his throat, Foolish brother even though you have destroyed me you will be at loss and have nothing to live for. Cackling that is when Sasuke ended it all and sliced his flesh. An ending he awaited since he became a genin and the Uchiha clan was destroyed.

"Do you like Sasuke?" What? Sasuke hearing piqued when he stopped at the stalls by the market when all of a sudden he heard his name come out of nowhere. Listening he tried to block out the bustling children playing tag and the owners of the stalls calling out sales and prices for today's goods.

"Do you like Sasuke?" There it was again, he heard the chanting and using his instincts he followed the words until he reached dark alleyways. Puzzled, Sasuke let his hand linger feeling the cool pebbles under his fingertips when he touched the wall's hard surface. Closer and closer he came until he reached one specific alleyway and when he turned his head he heard a shout, an outburst, a cry.

"Yes! I admit I love Sasuke-teme! You happy! Now leave me alone." Sasuke couldn't control the increasing heart beat and the warm feeling that rushed through his veins that his knees would give out any second. Controlling his posture, cursing under his breath at his lameness feeling like a woman. Wearing his usual mask, overcoming the shock and the same stoned face with an added deep frown. Using his cold bitter voice he speaked out lightly trying to have no shock invade his voice though a bit did to his annoyance. Damn it.

"Hn...Dobe." Blue, azure eyes widened and fear with shock gripped at them when they laid eyes on the dark haired boy of himself. And trust me readers it wasn't Ino. Sasuke felt himself sweat when all three pairs of eyes looked at him intensely. Though he paid more attention to the watery gaze that made his knees shake. 'Naruto.' he thought. 'Is it true?' Naruto looked at those obsidian eyes in shock and he felt himself rise in fear in what he just admitted. How foolish! He felt himself tremble and a line of tears hid beneath his eyes while he shook uncontrollably. His hands started to sweat and shook by his sides before he could do anything his feet moved on there own. Running past the girls and Sasuke he reached the market and zoomed away in a blur, Sasuke couldn't do anything because he didn't know what he should do even though he could have grabbed Naruto's sleeve before he passed him. But he was at loss of his words and life went into slow motion as a tear escaped Naruto's eye. Him running away pushing away from Sakura and Ino who were surprisingly doubting their plan and making a run for it passed Sasuke as he the raven haired boy stood there doing nothing. Just letting him run away.

Naruto rushed through the market, going and going to anywhere and never looking behind him to see if he was being followed. As he reached his apartment, he ignored Iruka's concerned face when he ran past him on the street. Nothing mattered as his sobs sounded in his apartment. Nothing mattered when his world began to crumble all over again watching as the memories of a few minutes ago rerun in his head. Today it was the end of their friendship for him for a secret has been let out, a bad secret. That he, Uzumaki Naruto, loved Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto, now, was officially avoiding him and to put it lightly Sasuke was pissed. It has been ten days since the confession and Naruto couldn't find it possible to face him. After his break down in his apartment, he was afraid of rejection. Though Sasuke scoffed at the idea as he kicked a pebble, he wanted to let him know that he felt the same. Though maybe he couldn't put it into words, he wanted to show in action. Now at Naruto's distance he didn't think possible. Sakura had tried to cheer him and he was sure also the dobe up, but it wasn't taking affect on him in the slightest. At first he took the impression when he had met up with his team at the bridge. Sakura was pestering him as usual trying to spark a conversation though all was futile. Sakura could see the anguish in him and for once he didn't care. Sai though Sasuke growled was there annoying him and especially Sakura who was being called insults such as hag and ugly. He only let his attention pique a bit when his sensei poofed in a puff of smoke.

"Yo."

"Your late!" shouted Sakura huffing and crossing her arms in front of her chest a annoyed expression wounded into her face. Kakashi rubbed his head nervously spitting out some lame excuse he usually gave as like being lost in the world or helping a grandmother walk the street. Honestly, his team didn't buy it all and ignored it. When the silver haired realized Naruto wasn't there he stopped his actions placing his hands at his sides while one hand carried his favorite book he was just reading.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura instantly turned to annoyed to worried in five seconds and Sai just shrugged looking the other way. Kakahi looked at him team and sighed, closing his book, Icha Icha Paradise, in his hands while he tapped his head with it. "Well it doesn't matter today's practice is canceled anyway." And he left in a puff of smoke, Sakura turned to rage.

"How dare he! Kakashi-sensei!!!!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned against the railing of the bridge. Whatever and he gracefully left them though still hearing Sai's last sentence drift in the air.

"Come down you old hag." And yells were heard all over again. Now he was wandering the forest as the evening breeze made his raven locks sway to the side and framing his face. As his eyes lingered to the familair area where he, Sakura, and Naruto did their survival test with Kakashi. You know the one with the three bells. Sasuke sighed, fond memories he wished to erase when he was away with Orochimaru though plagued him forever especially the kitsune. His kitsune.

"Hello Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes came up to see his perverted old teacher leaning against a trunk of a tree while reading his Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke acknowledged him with a slight nod and slowly walked up to him, the padding of his footsteps sounded silent as they crushed the grass blades. Kakashi's visible eye crunched in concern as he watched his little prodigy lean against the same tree, dully looking at the sky glazed over in various colors of the sunset. Sasuke watched as the clouds rolled out of view to disappear until morning come again. Even though the teacher wouldn't admit he found Sasuke to be like him though he wasn't saying his clan was killed off when he was a small child, but he found to be Sasuke's father figure. Though he would never admit it to his 'son', he would surely scoff at the idea, bringing bad memories to resurface. And of course Sasuke wouldn't admit having a bond with the man he was standing beside, he truly was foolish to give this up for power though it was too late now. The emptiness could not be filled.

"You know...it's not good to do nothing." His voice sounded in Sasuke's eardrums and Sasuke knew that he knew. For some reason Kakashi was highly skilled at being nosy especially in his business. Sasuke groaned silently.

"Hn." Kakashi closed his book miraculously in his palm and swiftly placed it somewhere in his kunai pouch. Running a hand through silver locks, he looked Sasuke over.

"He's suffering you know." Saskuke visibly stiffened at the statement, of course he knew. How could he not know? Since the day he figured out Naruto's 'problem' or 'condition' so to speak, but maybe call it a gift from the fourth hokage to receive the Kyubbi imprisoned inside him. No wonder it took the raven so long to even try to reach his level and he considered himself a baka when he so viciously strived for power to surpass him. Uchihas were known to have a big pride. Though he necessary did not find it strange as to why the villagers hated him for that reason. Ssuke paid no heed and still looked at him as the same loud mouth brat he loved.

"I know." He replied coldly his fists clenching in his pockets. Yes when he returned to Konoha he decided to change into his old black clothing though he did have to visit a tailor and some shopping which he despised for clothes and the Uchiha symbol to be sewned on the back. Sasuke felt terrible already to not know what to do in this type of situation he had a simple idea, ha and others considered him a genious.

"You know what you must do right?" Sasuke stayed silenced as the leaves fallen from the trees hiding them from vision or plain view. Kakashi gently yet hesitantly laid a hand on the man's shoulder, strange that he was almost taller than him, seems the student was about to surpass the teacher in height. Sasuke flinched, but did not shrug it off, lucky for Kakashi he was the few who were allowed to touch him like that. A comforting thing Sasuke had to admit. A whisper. "Go to him." The student's eyes widened as he glanced at his sensei in a quick, elegant way. Kakashi looked at him with wisdom sparkling in his eye. The raven looked the other way, huffing grumbling.

"I don't know what to say,"he admitted a bit stubbornly through clenched teeth it was hard to say something that you can't do.

"You'll know when you find him, they will come to you gradually. Let me ask you something...do you love him?" He couldn't speak as his throat turned dry and his eyes finding themselves hid from view under his bangs. The same feeling that made him feel warm ever since he laid eyes on the blonde churned in his stomach. Was this love? Love, it was a foreign emotion for Uchihas, but as his mind filled with the memories of him and his dobe, He knew, he knew it was. He could only nod and Kakashi's mask crinkled from the smile forming on his face to see his student like son be caught in the mists of the wonderful feeling. Maybe Naruto was good for him. Kakashi gave him a gentle nudge. "Then go to him, cure his loneliness and yours. Everyone deserves happiness Sasuke ,even you and Naruto. Together." Sasuke's eyes widened and before he turned around in a rush his sensei had vanished like a magic act playing right behind him. The shadow of a smile ghosted upon his face and he soon too disappeared in sight leaving a small.

"Thank you." As he left to who knows where, in the darkness of the forest. On the branch surrounded by nature that hid him form view. A man stood there watching as his prodigy dashed to the village in search of his soul mate. Pulling down his mask to reveal his masculine face, a smile was shown.

"Good luck Sasuke."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto!" he shouted throughout Konoha reaching everyone's ears in close radius. Everyone except for the one he was searching for. Looking in each dark corner, each way, and stall in a rush he past villagers rudely without so much of an apology. The nerve though he didn't give a damn at the moment for he turning Konoha upside down for his blonde. Rain pelted his black shirt seeping through and chilling his spine, but he didn't take notice. "Naruto!" He screamed to the heavens.

"Psh Sasuke." Sasuke quickly glanced to the side of him to see a dark figure.

"Who's there? Show yourself," Sasuke demanded. Before he knew it Sakura had appeared form the shadows. Damp with rain, she smiled sadly. "Your searching for him aren't you?" Sasuke grudgingly nodded his head at loss for any words even though he wanted to say flat out yes, but Sakura was nice and he accepted her as a friend. Sasuke didn't want to hurt her which was shocking to even him. Sakura managed the watery eyes as she stepped closer to him. She smiled her sad smile at him and his heart clenched a bit to see his friend like this. A friend which he saw her and forever will. Sakura has accepted it with dignity and crushed the selfish thoughts she had put into her brain. For the medic nin knew where his heart belonged and surely not with her. "Then Sasuke he is in the obvious place."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he quickly rushed also leaving a small Hn which Sakura knew from her understanding meant thank you. Now as Sasuke watched the view slowly making his way toward the young small heap of a man crouched in front of his eyes as rain pelted him to the bone causing him to shiver involuntarily. A blonde curled in a ball watching the village before him as he lay on the mountain where all faces of the past Hokages were carved. Sure the pebbles were a bit uncomfortable, but with all the pain he went through. This was zero. Dripping with rain, his tears were mixed in the process. 'How pathetic," he thought clenching his fists. 'No wonder Sasuke thinks I'm weak.' Suddenly out of the blue he felt strong arms had wrapped around his waist pulling him into a hard muscular chest, a hot breath lingered on his ear causing him to have a chill run down his spine.

"I found you...dobe." His eyes had widened to saucers as he quickly moved in the arms of his rival and friend. A teme he loved.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered softly, that the raven had to strain his ears to hear his low husky breath. In front of his azure orbs was a wet Sasuke, his bangs sticking to his forehead and shielding a bit of his eyes. His shirt was thin and stuck to him showing off skin and frame he held. Making Naruto gulp. And god, his eyes. Kami those eyes held actual emotion of saddness and hope that made Naruto's heart flutter while his throat felt like he hadn't drank anything in days. Inaudible to speak. Sasuke smirked, his Uchiha smirk noticing Naruto's shocked face and bobbing open and closing fish like mouth. Tracing his whiskered cheeks with one of his hands, he stared at those orbs lovingly.

"Hn...what are you looking at dobe." Naruto had turned to shock to rage in two seconds flat and before Sasuke knew it he was kicked away and lying on his back on the ground. A furious Naruto above him shielding his eyes with his blonde bangs. How dare he come? How dare he? And what to just come and insult him even more, tearing the pieces of his heart to even more shreds until their was nothing?The raven had noticed the ends of his dobe's eyes water up, but he never thought he would be pounded weakly in the chest by him.

"Why did you come here?" Naruto whispered harshly at him and Sasuke flinched at all the emotions storming behind those blue orbs when Naruto showed his face. He kept his composure.

"To find you of course, you'll get a cold out here." Naruto smiled sadly his crystallized tears still dropping while he stared at the figure below him. Always thinking of himself and power.

"I see." Naruto said, chuckling a bit. Sasuke eyed him. "You don't care you just care that I'm not someone to keep you down." Sasuke became offended and crushed Naruto to him in an embrace.

"I do care dobe."

"Don't pretend Sasuke. Dammit...just stop pretending to actually care." Sasuke's hands gripped Naruto's wrists tightly and Naruto clucked his tongue to not shout out in pain. "See even now." He instantly let go of the blonde and had pinned him down to the ground in turn. Naruto struggled under the death glare.

"Who said I didn't care? Didn't I tell you, you were my most precious person." Sasuke growled out and blue orbs narrowed to slits as he pushed the taller man away roughly. Naruto quickly stood to his feet and tried to run away. He just wanted to leave and be alone to wallow in his miseries. He couldn't take this all in and it frightened him. He wanted to run from the person that kept his world spinning. Though Sasuke had other plans he grabbed his sleeve quickly capturing the trembling blonde in his arms which almost made him fall from impact. Naruto shook with rage and before Sasuke knew it Naruto was becoming stronger in possible seconds.

"Don't try Sasuke. You have always hated me! Don't think I'm a fool and will listen to what you say! I'm not the idiot you think I am so stop pretending. I know you hate me!" In the process of his shouts Naruto had clutched Sasuke's shoulders tightly though he didnt notice how he was bleeding, Sasuke was only paying attention to the dobe's eyes. They have changed into a feline kind and Naruto's chakra seemed to increase tenfold. It frightened him. Naruto cackled and Sasuke instantly wanted the Naruto he knew. The one he called dobe, sparred with him, and always yelled that he would be the best out of the village. He wanted his blonde. "He hate me everyone does." Even his voice became menacingly low.

"Naruto! Naruto! Snap out of it!" The blonde jumped a bit startled and his eyes widened in fright as he stared at his hands covered with Sasuke's blood. Tears pricked his eyes and fell through streams down his cheeks and chin falling on his knees in the grass. Scrambling as far away from Sasuke as possible, shaking. Shaking terribly, trembling all over the raven couldn't stand to see look at him like that. Making his cold, distant heart even break a bit at the broken sobs racked Naruto's body. Without hesitation he crawled on his knees and hands slowly placing his arms around the shaking figure and letting his head rest on his chest. His blonde springy hair tickling under his chin. Sasuke comforted him, though very out of character indeed, but he didn't care. What matter now is to have Naruto happy and alive again. Naruto didn't care anymore he fisted his hands in the light shirt he held on to, no one rarely gave him comfort like this besides master Iruka though this kind of warmth made him feel safe and secure. He clung to Sasuke like his life depended on it. How he missed him. Sasuke silently whispered in his ear that the blonde barely heard.

"Naruto...dobe." Sasuke murmured, Naruto already knew he used the insult in a fond way. "I...wasn't lying when I say I cared for you. I...I really do find you as...my most precious person." Sasuke had cursed mentally for stumbling on his words though it was hard to open up when you were used to being bitter and cold to every living thing. Though it seemed Naruto understood, he motioned him to continue when he felt Sasuke wanting to say more. Naruto turned to sniffles as he wiped his nose with his sleeve, leaning a bit away from the embrace. Not breaking it at all I must mention. He didn't to escape the security. Sasuke let out a breath urging himself forward as he took hold of one of Naruto's hands and playing with it with his own. Kissing it with his lips, the blonde held his breath as Sasuke stared at him with his mysterious obsidian eyes while his hand still was by Sasuke's lips.

"Dobe...I see you as Naruto. Not Kyubbi. I don't hate you." Sasuke finally showed his real feelings through his eyes, right now it was too painful to trust and speak those three words so he showed it with his actions. Hoping Naruto understood, gently rubbing the whiskered scarred cheeks with his thumb, he traced the marks to his chin up his jaw, circling around his lips. Naruto shivered and his heartbeat quickened as Sasuke seemed to get closer. He whispered hotly. "I like you." Cold trembling lips met warm and soft. Sasuke tightened his hold caressing the blonde's cheek with one hand and the other around his waist. Naruto felt himself walking on clouds and running across water. Up in the clouds he could feel himself being healed by the raven's embrace. Too bad a thing called air made them break apart and his fantasy cut short, each panting while Sasuke stared intently at his eyes that Naruto felt vulnerable. He loved this feeling with Sasuke. But if this was just a whole trick to make fun of him then he will be broken beyond repair. Tears poured down his cheeks and Sasuke kissed them away, holding his face in place.

"Sas-sasuke you know if your just playing around-,"

"I'm not playing." Sasuke had said instantly cutting off Naruto's sentence. Looking at him with the same emotionless face though his eyes told an other story. Before he knew it Naruto had in a rush laid his own lips on Sasuke's wanting to feel no lies, but the whole truth. And to his delight the raven responded immediately. Naruto pulled away and looked at Sasuke, the teme blushed a light pink that was barely noticeable at the sight of Naruto's smile. It seemed to shine so brightly that his eyes shut up a bit, the dobe's smile can really light up a room.

"Arigatou Sasuke. I love you too." At that instant Sasuke's breath quickened and his palms became clammy. Crushing the boy to his chest and buried his nose in his hair smelling the scent of cinnamon. Thanking kami to have this boy in his arms and feeling him cuddle up to him. How he loved how those words were spoken by the one he wanted most. It was exciting and made his heart flutter to his throat and his chest hurt with so much emotion whirling.

"Arigatou," Sasuke whispered quietly and Naruto nuzzled into him even more, smiling even more truly. Sasuke never felt so whole, so full of life since before the Uchiha massacre. And the most important thing was the emptiness in his heart was filled.

_Arigatou_.

Sasuke gave him a kiss to his head.

_For everything._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Gomen for the spelling mistakes and I hope it didn't seemed too rushed with everything. Sorry if it wasn't too good. You know how hard Sasuke's character is to me! Being a bitter ice cube so I made him a bit OOC to me. Well I finally got this out of my chest and try not to flame. Constructive criticism is fine though no flames! Well please review to let me be inspired to write more ficlets with this couple. **

**Please REVIEW to help me become more confident.**


End file.
